silver peaches
by ice-avenger
Summary: well i'm no good with summaries but it is a hitsuhina with fluff at the end.... i thingk anyway please read it is my first and for cherryblossom hime's contest!so ya please r


yay my first fan fiction!!!! woooop! --runs back and forth screaming that-- okay now that my weirdness is over let me continue with my beginning thing.. ahem! cough cough. okay now i can continue. well anyway this is my first one and it is for cherryblossom hime's story contest. so ya just please review!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The out side air cold and crisp as the sun rise began to peek while a soft pink light drifted down from the heavens. The clouds pregnant with snow and dark though lined with soft pink due to the sun

rising behind them. A ray of soft pink shone through the window of none other than Hinamori Momo the vice captain of the fifth division. She lay asleep with her hair that normally held back with

cloth and ribbons into a bun in a side pony tail, the sun hitting her smack in the middle of her forehead. She stirred a bit and then outside a single snowflake drifted lazily down from the sky. Her eyes

bolted open forgetting all fatigue. A huge smile appeared across her petite features. "It's here." She thought getting up into a sitting position. She rubbed away any last remains of sleepiness from her

eyes, and got up out of her futon. As she got up she shivered from the cold and wrapped herself in her blanket that was still warm from when she had been laying in it. She walked over to her closet

and slid open the door. What will I wear today? Hinamori silently pondered. As she gazed at her wardrobe she slapped herself in the forehead because all there was in this closet was her 'work

clothes' in reality it's all she ever wears, all of her shinigami robes. What an idiot? What choice do I have? She silently scolded herself as an exasperated slightly amused smile stretched across her

face. She pulled one out and slipped it on. She walked over to her dresser and picked up the blue ribbons and cloth that she used to keep her hair back since she normally had it up in a bun. She tied

back her hair and walked towards the exit of her private quarters. Hinamori slipped on her shoes and pushed open the door. The second she opened it she began to shiver violently. not because it

was that cold but more because her house is unnaturally warm. Her hand still on the door she looked around and smiled. Good she thought I don't want anyone to find out were I'm going. Lucky me

there all asleep!!! She stepped out and closed the door behind her; she made her way down to the lake and followed the rim. T hen she stopped dead. Why am I here again? She thought. Oh ya! I

was here to climb the silver peach tree!! Man the cold air must be making me stupid. She silently scolded herself. The silver peach tree was a tree that one day a year on a day like this turned

completely silver like it's frozen and it is, on the outside anyway, just like her 'shiro-chan.' On the inside of the peaches there warm and delicious just like they would be if they were in the best part

of the season. Also this is the only peach tree that has peaches all year. Hinamori began taking off her shoes. "Gah! Cold!!" she squealed as she began putting her shoes back on. She giggled if the air

is that cold just imagine how cold the water I was going to test is. She silently mused and she slipped on her left and then right shoe. She got up and started looking for something. Were is that stupid

path? She thought to herself. Then she walked up on side of the lake and inspected the ground around it. She patted it and stood up straight again a satisfied smile on her face. "There we go!" she

said quite loud considering her circumstances. She put her hand to her mouth and giggled. "oops" she whispered. Then she began to follow the path she just found, a bit haphazardly. Carful, don't fall

in no one knows you here not even shiro-chan. And with that she continued down the path along the edge of the lake. Even more haphazardly than before might I add? She kept following the rim of

the lake until she took a wrong step and slipped on some slippery algae growing up onto the path of the lake. Trying to regain balance she lost more and quickly fell into the water. The second her

body touched the water she let out all her air. The water was cold, very cold. It felt like huge shards of glass sinking slowly into her soft skin penetrating her body. As she sunk to the bottom she

screamed letting out all of the air that was left in her lungs as she sunk like a brick to the bottom.

Hitsugaya Toushiro Taicho of the tenth company, or you could call him shiro chan if you liked but he despised the name his childhood friend gave him. He was also nicknamed the ice prince of serite

for his powerful ice and water attacks also he was the youngest in history to ever reach a captain rank, plus he did it almost instantly. He walked down the street of serite with his white captain's

haori clenched tightly in his hand Hyourinmaru strapped to his back as usual. And he came from were else? His office of course! The young prodigy was once again swamped with paper work. He

had been up since early that morning doing paper work alone because matsumoto his Fukutaicho had had a drink fest the night before and today was special day. He always did that on this day finish

all his work so he could go sit in a familiar tree they had planted a few years back. Ever since he had gone for an accidental swim in the lake and he ended up over there and he climbed the tree that

reminded him of a special someone… her. It smelled of peaches just like she did. He walked over to the edge of the water and started looking for the path that led to the tree. He found it and

walked easily along the stone edge of the lake. The he noticed something in the water up ahead and saw the ribbons and the blue cloth Hinamori used to tie back her hair. His eyes widened and he

rushed over to the place were he saw the thing that was most likely Hinamori splashing just seconds before. As he got there the splashing stopped and all there was were some bubbles coming to

break the surface. Damn, she's gone far below he thought to himselfdeciding it was Hinamori. Who else would do something so compulsive and then fall in? he threw his haori onto the ground and

jumped into the water forgetting his zanpaku-to Hyourinmaru strapped to his back, and swam going deep below the surface only to find her nearly out of it at the bottom her uniform was too heavy

for her to swim with such little oxygen and energy left. Toushiro swam up to her and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her up to the surface. They broke the surface of the water.

Hinamori reached the bottom of the lake her eyes nearly closed she stared up at the surface of the water. She saw the surface being disturbed but she had no idea why. Also she was barely concise

so she couldn't think clearly. Then something grabbed her around the waist and hauled her up to the surface quickly. She broke the surface and the sudden oxygen made her dizzy but it was only

temporarily for a few seconds. Her thinking now strait she turned her head to see who had pulled her to the surface and was now pulling her to the shore. It was none other than Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan" she whispered though he did not hear her. Or so she thought.

Toushiro shivered as the cold air hit him mingling with the cold of the water. He swam to the shore and when he almost reached it her heard Hinamori whisper something. It sounded like shiro-chan.

He despised that nickname Hinamori gave him but at least she wasn't delirious or anything she knew it was him. He reached shore and pushed her up on the ground and then climbed up himself. He

looked around and saw the tree he climbed yearly. She has good luck doesn't she? He thought as he sort of smiled.

Hinamori sat up and looked around, _the tree!_ She thought. Then she whipped around to find Toushiro sitting next to her. "Shiro-chan" she whispered. He caught it and looked at her. she sort of

blushed. "Thankyouforsaveingme." She said it so quickly no human could ever understand. He quirked an eyebrow at her. He noticed she said it to fast and said it again but his time slower much

slower like two thousand miles an hour slower. A.K.A regular speaking speed. "Thank you for saving me." She said blush making it's way onto her face. He smiled slightly. "It's not a problem

besides you don't have to thank me." He said. But... I… he shhhhh'ed her and she complied. "Listen I want to show you this special place Momo". He said grabbing her hand and pulling her to her

feet. He pulled her over to the tree, Hinamori realized were they were going and said, shiro-chan are we going to that peach tree that turns silver and looks like it's frozen only once a year? Toushiro

stopped dead and Hinamori ran smack into him. "Sorry" she said. Toushiro turned around and looked at her. "How do you know about the tree?" he asked dumbfounded. "I just found it one day by

following my nose." She said putting her finger to her nose and smiling innocently. He looked at her for a second until she asked him how he found out about the tree. He started to blush violently. "I

took an accidentally took swim in the lake a couple of years ago a year or two after I became a shinigami. When I reached the bank I just found it there and sat in the tree for the rest of the day until

dusk settled." She looked at him as he finished his story. "And I've come back on the same day every year." He said looking out in front of him his head tilted up at the sky lost in thought as though

reminiscing about the past. They walked kind of uncomfortably because of their uniforms stuck to their bodies. They reached the tree and by that time they were shivering violently or at least

Hinamori was. Hitsugaya shivered every now and again but he was fine with this weather in fact he preferred it. He noticed her constant violent shaking and put his captain's haori that he picked up

before they left on her shoulders. Even though it was sleeveless it was big and it stopped the shivering. The now steady Hinamori stopped and looked at him clutching the captain's haori in her hands.

She opened her mouth as though she was going to say something and then closing it blushing deciding it was too embarrassing. Then they reached the tree, Hinamori looked up at it smiling. The tree

was silver and appeared frozen just like it should. She looked to her left at Toushiro, just like him she thought. Seems hard and cold on the outside but really soft and warm on the inside. She turned

her attention away from the boy standing next to her and back to the tree. Then Hinamori started climbing the tree to get up to the big branch that could fit the both of them. She climbed quickly and

skillfully or as much as her clothes would allow. Either way as Toushiro looked at her he thought she looked beautiful especially since her hair had been let down or well fell down when she fell in the

water. Hinamori reached the branch she was looking for and took a look down at Toushiro. He looked so manly and hansom down there all wet after saving her. Wait no back track did she just

think that? No she must have just miss thought that's all. She signaled him to come up. He started climbing a little slower than Hinamori because he didn't normally sit on this branch and hadn't

climbed up this way before. He finally reached her and sat down beside her on the HUGE branch. She looks so beautiful today. He thought. Whoa did he just think that? Oh boy he mist be crazy.

He looked at her againwhat if she doesn't return my feelingsAt that moment Hinamori was thinking the same thing but looking out towards the sky. Then Toushiro decided to taking the plunge, now

or never he thought urging himself forward. He moved his hand close to hers and took it. She didn't seem to mid but he did see he blush from what he could see from the sides it was violent. Then he

got closer to her and she looked at him. He leaned in closer and kissed her. She kissed back for a while then broke the kiss." Shiro-chan?" She asked he quirked an eyebrow at her. " I…. I.. I love

you". She said blushing wildly. "I love you too" said Toushiro kissing her again as the sun set in front of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ya ya ya i know alot of you guys wont need this. but i had turned this in as a paper for school and since i depend on you lovely people to at least know something about bleach i needed to put a terms and words to know because the teacher and stuff wouldnt know what these terms were so ya! and thank you for reading please review even if you dont like it please review anyway so i can change what you dont like!!!!!! so ya dont forget this is my first one so ya!!!!!

Words and terms to know:

Taicho: Japanese word for captain

Pronounced: tai like the food and cho … like.. well cho the way it's written

Fukutaicho: Japanese word for vice captain or lieutenant

Pronounced: Foo-koo-tai-cho

Haori: traditional white cloak that the captains on bleach wear over their shinigami robes to symbolize their captaincy. Also their division number is written on the back in kanji

Pronounced: ha-o-rE

Shiro-chan: a nickname given to Hitsugaya Toushiro by his childhood friend Hinamori Momo. It refers to his pure white hair because in Japanese shiro means white.

Pronounced: shE-ro-chan

serite: the place were all shinigami live

ser-ay-tay

shinigami: the Japanese word for death god also translated into soul reaper. Keep in mind there is no such thing as 'shinigami's' unless it is possessive since there are not plurals in the Japanese

language.

shE-nE-ga-mE

zanpaku-to: the sword all shinigami use. A zanpaku-to actually has it's own name, personality, and spirit. They also have a second form called shikai (pronounced: shE-kI) that is the released form of

the sword. You need a command to say the zanpaku-to's name to release their shikai form. for example: Hyourinmaru Toushiro's zanpaku-to has the command " sit upon the frozen heavens

Hyourinmaru.

shinigami robes: the uniform all shinigami wear.

the divisions: there are 13 court guard squads called the goti 13and they have divisions 1-13. Each division has it's own specialty, and each squad member is chosen for their abilities and strength.

Each division has seated officers a Fukutaicho and the strongest in the division the Taicho. The divisions also get a large amount of paper work especially the tenth company(Toushiro's division)


End file.
